1. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of scenting devices that are designed to freshen or give fragrance to the air in vehicles. For example, hanging air fresheners are frequently seen dangling from vehicle rear-view mirrors or car cigarette lighters. Sprays and mists are likewise often used to freshen the air inside a vehicle. Additionally, some air fresheners are plugged into a vehicle's cigarette lighter outlet whereby a volatile fragrance is emitted upon heating.
Potpourri kettles are used as a scenting device. Potpourri kettles are used to brew mixtures or solutions of flower petals and spices in a small amount of liquid. Sometimes the kettles are used to heat crystals, fragrant oils or other volatile substances. Because potpourri contains primarily natural ingredients, the scent emitted is very natural smelling and uniquely rich.
2. Related Art to the Present Invention
Examples of patents related to the present invention, each of which are herein incorporated by reference for their supporting teachings, are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,503 by Martin, et al. discloses an air freshener dispenser device comprising (1) a disposable air freshener cartridge, and (2) a disposable electrical plug housing. The cartridge has an elongated thermoplastic hollow body configuration with a sealed internal reservoir chamber of liquid air freshener medium, and the upper section of the cartridge body is shaped to a flat shallow extension of the cartridge chamber. An electrical-resistance heating element is affixed on the inner surface of the cartridge chamber shallow extension. A thin wick matrix extends internally from the cartridge chamber bottom up to the top of the chamber shallow extension. The cartridge has an integrally structured means adapted for removal of a top portion of the cartridge chamber shallow extension to expose an upper section of wick matrix to the atmosphere. The electrical plug housing is detachably secured and positioned proximate to the cartridge heating element. Activation of the heating element promotes air freshener dispersion into the atmosphere from the exposed wick.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,094 by Martin, et al discloses a disposable air freshener dispenser device which is adapted for engagement and support by a wall electrical outlet. The dispenser device consists of a cartridge which has a sealed content of liquid air freshener medium, and an absorbent matrix which can be exposed for wicking of air freshener into the atmosphere. An electrical-resistance type heater module is detachably secured and positioned proximate to the exposed absorbent matrix section for promotion of the wicking action.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,710 by Wefler, et al. discloses an air freshener dispenser device comprising (1) a disposable air freshener cartridge, (2) a disposable electrical plug housing, and (3) a reusable electrical plug for engaging a wall electrical outlet. The cartridge has an elongated thermoplastic hollow body configuration with a sealed internal reservoir chamber of liquid air freshener medium, and the upper section of the cartridge body is shaped to a flat shallow extension of the cartridge chamber. An electrical-resistance heating element is affixed on the inner surface of the cartridge chamber shallow extension. A thin wick matrix extends internally from the cartridge chamber bottom up to the top of the chamber shallow extension. The cartridge has an integrally structured means adapted for removal of a top portion of the cartridge chamber shallow extension to expose an upper section of wick matrix to the atmosphere. The disposable electrical plug housing is detachably secured and positioned in front of the cartridge and proximate to the cartridge heating element. The plug housing has two short metal blades which extend through the cartridge vertical slots and engage the reusable electrical plug for conduction of an electrical current to the cartridge heating element, and for heat-promotion of air freshener wicking into the atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,052 by Patel, et al. discloses a volatile substance dispenser which provides an indication of the dissipation of a quantity of volatile substance by changing an electrical signal level after a time duration corresponding to an expected period time for the quantity of volatile substance to disseminate. A heat source causes the volatile substance to disseminate into the atmosphere. Dissipation of the volatile substance is indicated. For example, dissipation may be indicated by a light bulb burning out where the light bulb is a limited duration bulb with a lifetime that corresponds to the quantity of volatile substance. The dispenser may be disposable and may also serve as a night light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,581 by Smith discloses an automobile plug-in air freshener with a main body portion in a cylindrical configuration having an open outboard end and a closed inboard end and plugable into an electrical cigarette lighter socket of a vehicle. An extension portion has a cone shaped interior component rotatably positioned outwardly of the open end of the cylinder with an interior edge in a cylindrical configuration positioned rotatably in the outboard end of the main body portion with an exterior component in a rectangular configuration constituting a housing with an opened inboard end and louvers at the outboard end and a slot along an upper intermediate extent. A generally planar refill container in a rectangular configuration is removably positionable within the slot of the rectangular housing, the refill container having a fragrance therein activated by heat. A heating element is located within the main body portion adjacent to the outboard open end is energized by a switch actuated by rotation of the extension portion to heat the fragrance within the refill cartridge for disseminating a fragrance and freshening the adjacent air.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of the patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.
3. Problems with the Prior Art
Potpourri is typically made from flower petals, spices, crystals or oils. These substances are frequently brewed in a kettle either by themselves or mixed with a small amount of liquid. Since potpourri is typically either liquid or small particle size, its use is not practicable with present vehicle air-fresheners. The size and physical properties of potpourri necessitate a kettle of some sort. However, typical potpourri kettles are not adapted for use in a vehicle. Generally, potpourri kettles require a standard household plug in order to activate the heating element that vaporizes the potpourri mixture or solution. Furthermore, typical plug-in potpourri kettles are not well suited for use in a vehicle as they would be prone to spillage. Additionally, prior art air fresheners are not suitable for potpourri mixtures, which produce better scents. Moreover, potpourri pots are not situated for different people. Specifically, to change scents requires. What happens when two different people use the same vehicle, they would either have to use separate bowls or clean out the other potpourri out of the original bowl each time just to get their own scents placed therein.